Heater
by Echoing Fantasy
Summary: During those cold winter months, everyone suddenly finds an excuse to hang around Tsuna. Fluff.


**AN: **I have an appointment with the dentist at ten this morning, and I probably won't want to write when I get back, doped up on Novocaine and who knows what else as I am. So here, a pointless fluffy oneshot drabble before I head off to face the dangerous of the toothy beast.

I guess you can call this All27 if you squint – it wasn't really my intention, but hey, ship away if you want!

* * *

_Heater_

Namimori in winter was _freezing. _Temperatures dropped down to near zero at night, and barely rose to the mid-thirties during the day. It was one long, continuously cycle of wearing bulky clothes and not caring if the boys or girls didn't notice you so long as you stayed _warm. _

But for one Sawada Tsunayoshi, aka "Dame-Tsuna", such provisions weren't necessary. If anything, he dressed _down _for such occasions. As in tank tops and shorts. He couldn't wear them in place of his uniform, since Hibari would gladly bite him to death for such an event, but during the weekdays it was pretty much all he wore, and several people (including him) were very glad for it. It meant getting closer to the source of constant, perfectly-warm heat.

"T-t-tenth!" A familiar voice stammered out in greeting.

Tsuna looked over his shoulder to find Gokudera there, dressed in his school uniform, shaking like a leaf in a windstorm. "G-g-g-good m-moa-maah-maHHCHOO!" He sneezed into his arm, the sneeze becoming a cough moments later.

"Hayato, what are you doing?" Tsuna asked in shock, walking over and tugging the boy close. His right hand sniffled, complaining feebly about "not touching the precious Tenth", but Tsuna rolled his eyes. Three years of doing this had pretty much dimmed down any complaints. "You silly idiot, come here." And he wrapped his arms around the boy, listening to the pleased sigh as the heat sank in.

Ever since the activation of his Dying Will Flame, Tsuna's body temperature had skyrocketed. Summer was pure murder for him, because the heat was usually just as bad as the cold, and it weighed him down like wet silk. In the winter at least, Tsuna could easily get rid of the heat without worry. His friends would gladly take it.

Right on time, Yamamoto slid up behind him with a grin, sliding his hands (ooh, cold!) beneath Tsuna's tank right over his belly. "Hey guys!"

Tsuna tilted his head back to see the taller boy. "Good morning Takeshi. How did you sleep?"

"Haha, you know, it wasn't as nice without you there, Tsuna! You should come back over for another sleepover." All his Guardians enjoyed the privilege of having a warm Tsuna in their bed at least four nights during the month. They took turns switching with the others to make sure everyone played fair. The only one he didn't bother was Hibari, because the Cloud seemed to have ways of taking care of himself and Tsuna wasn't about to push.

"Stupid baseball-idiot, don't just ask the Tenth over like that!" Gokudera snapped, fully able now that his body was warm again. Discreetly Tsuna reached down and slid his hands under his shirt as well, around to his back between Takeshi and himself. Tsuna never really minded them keeping their hands warm like this, since Tsuna usually had his own hands full at times when they seemed to need it. Eventually it had just become easier to let them put their hands here rather than other spots. Besides, it was perfectly chaste (no matter what his father seemed to think) and neither boy had expressed a desire to see Tsuna _like that, _so it was fine. "He has many more important things to deal with than your need for his power! Right Tenth?"

"Actually, my schedule's pretty clear. We're doing a movie marathon tonight, so if you guys want to come over, you can." He didn't add that Lambo, I-pin, Chrome, Mukuro, Ryohei and Reborn would already be there as well – they'd gone to enough of these to know the crowd Tsuna attracted during the winter months. Sometimes even the other Arcobaleno would pop in, usually Fon, Skull, sometimes Colonnello or Lal, although Verde and Mammon had both shown up one year, both out of curiosity for his "ability". Verde had yet to return, but Tsuna could sense him lurking nearby.

The Varia had come shortly after Mammon's return, and Tsuna could now claim he had spent a night in Xanxus' bed, between him, Squalo and Mammon (who had claimed his head since both men had wrapped themselves around him). No one else had been allowed in, but somehow during the night Bel managed to sneak in and kidnap Tsuna from their room and bring him to his own. The tug-of-war that ensued was practically legendary, and Reborn had reported that Timoteo had laughed his ass off as he listened to what had happened from Squalo later that day.

"_My grandson is being wanted as a personal space heater? I doubt he's taken to that too kindly."_

That was where Timoteo was wrong. Tsuna _enjoyed _it because it was the one time of the year he was practically guaranteed to see everyone together. He knew that once they showed up at his house, his mother would insist on feeding them, and after being stuffed with that much food, they would want to sleep warm and comfortable, which meant going back to Tsuna's again. Even with all the explosions, chaos and threats tossed around, he could honestly say it was his favorite time of the year.

"Tenth! I'll be there as soon as the bell rings!"

"You're walking home with me anyway Hayato, just have an overnight bag ready for when we leave."

"I'll make sure to tell my old man I'll be gone today. I'm sure he won't mind watching the shop for a couple days." Yamamoto's grin was infectious, and even scowling like he was Gokudera still caught it.

Tsuna smiled, wrapping an arm around each of his Guardians. "Come on, we should hurry up and get to school. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can go home and call it a day."

"Right away, Tenth!"

"Sounds good to me."


End file.
